


It's not Christmas till you come home

by BiUnicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Past Child Abuse, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiUnicorn/pseuds/BiUnicorn
Summary: Lena takes time to think about Christmas at the Luthor's mansion and through college, while Kara is on a mission with Barry.





	It's not Christmas till you come home

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write something about Christmas, so here it is.  
> There's mentions to child abuse but it's nothing graphic or too heavy, but be warned anyway.  
> No beta'd, all mistakes are mine and I Hope you like It.  
> Merry Christmas y'all.

I won’t believe it's Christmas

December 24, everyone had left the L-Corp building earlier to enjoy Christmas Eve with their families. Even Jess had been released from her duties, however Lena remained in the building, with one or two security guards who didn’t mind spending Christmas at work. It was past seven and Lena still had a pile of papers on her desk, taking advantage of the lull to advance all her work for the week. She took a little break, feeling her eyes weigh behind the glasses she had placed within a few hours. She poured a glass of whiskey and stood in front of the large window of her office, gazing out over the city as the snow fell gently over the city.

Lena knew she should be home for Christmas, she shouldn’t be working, but her house was no longer home, at least without Kara's presence there. Her best friend, who came to occupy much of Lena's thoughts, her best friend who was the only person capable of making Lena's chilly apartment look like her home during movie nights or last-minute dinners when Kara walks by her house carrying a bag of Chinese food, worried that Lena hadn’t eaten anything that day.

Kara had gone on a last-minute trip as Supergirl. Lena already missed her and wondered how Kara would be feeling, away from her family on Christmas Eve.

Truth be told, Lena was never a person to celebrate Christmas, during her entire life at the Luthors' mansion, Christmas was just another day. During her school years in Europe, Christmas was lonely, since Lillian didn't bother sending her home during the holiday, leaving the young woman in the company of two schoolgirls until the activities returned at the beginning of the next year. Lena used the time to study, but this was a time of year when Lena also used her time for introspection. Why didn’t anyone even care about her? Why didn’t she have friends? Why did her adoptive mother reject her so much? Every night Lena cried herself to sleep.

In college it was the same thing, even with Lena's independence the young woman would rather stay in her apartment near campus, writing her articles and reflecting on her foster family and all the abuse she'd endured over the years, from the psychological pressure coming from Lillian to the times the woman actually hit Lena, so much so that the six-year-old girl was unable to attend one of the Luthors' dinner parties for big businessmen in the city on Christmas Eve, and Lillian gave the excuse that Lena was sick. Maybe it was the start of Lena's aversion to Christmas.

But the situation had changed, at least in the last year, with Kara's entry into Lena's life and the insistence to Lena attend to the Danvers' Christmas party with their friends the year before, Lena was convinced that perhaps this time of the year wasn’t so bad, after all. So much so that the invitation extended to the present, at least until Kara appeared in her office earlier this week with a sad smile, canceling the party, but promising to make up for a party as soon as she returned from her trip.

Lena, who had just returned from enjoying Christmas as much as she liked before going to the Luthors' house, was discredited again.

"I won't believe it's Christmas until you show up at my door..." Lena murmured as a lone tear trickled down her face as the whiskey came down burning in her throat.

 

Kara fired another punch, leaving the last alien unconscious on the ground while Barry, in a matter of seconds, took him away from there and came back, panting.

"Was this the last?" Barry asked, looking around.

"I believe so," Kara said, examining her hand, which suddenly began to throb as blood dripped. "I hope so ..." Kara corrected herself, receiving a worried look from her friend.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I just ... I was taken by surprise with the Kryptonite" She gestured, showing her injured hand to Barry.

"Let's take care of this and then you can come back home. It's Christmas, after all.”

Kara sighed, remembering Lena's reaction when Kara said she would be gone for Christmas.

"Yeah ... I feel like I let Lena down." Kara murmured as Barry examined her hand. "She seemed anxious for Christmas and I couldn’t even get a gift for her."

"You can always surprise her with a last minute visit. You still have time."

"I guess so, but I need to find a gift for her.”

Her friend smiled and disappeared, returning a few minutes later.

"Okay, so... there are some things that haven’t yet been discovered on your Earth..." Barry said putting some shopping bags on a table. "This stone is relatively simple here, but you haven’t yet discovered its existence on your Earth." The young man showed Kara a necklace with a single hanging stone, unlike anything Kara had seen on Krypton and Earth.

"Barry, I ..." Kara said excitedly at the gesture of her friend. "It's beautiful..." Kara finally said, scanning the lightly translucent stone with traces of pink and blue inside, tied to a gold pendant.

"It's the least I can do for ruining your plans for Christmas." The young man shrugged, triggering the portal to Kara's Earth.

"Now stop wasting your time and go get the girl." Barry winked at Kara who blushed red. "It's obvious you like her, Kara. What are you waiting for?" 

Kara smiled, feeling her confidence increase with the encouragement of her friend.

"Thank you, Barry. See you soon." She hugged her friend and headed home.

 

In a matter of seconds, Kara was back at her house. Kara ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower and wear mundane clothes. Putting the box with the necklace in her pocket, Kara left her apartment, heading toward the L-Corp building, where she knew she would find Lena, following the beating of her friend's heart, which she hoped would be more than just a friend.

 

_I won’t believe it's Christmas_

_Till you make it home to me_

_The snow isn’t white, the stars aren't bright_

_And lights don’t belong on the tree_

 

Lena took another swig of the whiskey, staring out the window while all the families were gathered in their houses. But Lena couldn't understand why this lonely feeling this time was making her so sad. With the exception of last Christmas, everything Lena had known from her four years on was loneliness and a black-and-white world. Kara had brought colors to her life, but without her to spend this Christmas, the colors had disappeared again.

__

__Lena removed a small box from a drawer on her desk and watched the small object inside, sighing._ _

__

__"Lena?" The voice the young CEO would recognize anywhere caught her attention, pulling her thoughts away, leaving her surprised to see Kara at the door of her office._ _

__

__"Kara..." Lena muttered, a smile forming on her face, though her vision was still blurred with tears. Lena quickly stood up, moving toward her friend on the other side of the room, hugging her tightly._ _

__

__"I thought you wouldn’t be back until the end of the week."_ _

__

__Kara stayed in Lena's arms for another minute, until she pulled away and smiled._ _

__

__"I wouldn’t miss the chance to spend Christmas with you." Kara said, blushing. "I ..." Kara broke off, adjusting her glasses nervously. It was now or never. "Lena I... this time out just made me realize how important you are to me and made me recognize that... it made me recognize my feelings for you."_ _

__

__Lena took a second to process Kara's words._ _

__

__"Your feelings?" Lena asked carefully, dreading being dreaming of all that. Kara took Lena's hands, took a deep breath and looked into the green eyes of the woman in front of her._ _

__

__"Lena, I'm in love with you."_ _

__

__That could only be a dream, Lena concluded._ _

__

__"You... Are you serious?" Lena said incredulously._ _

__

__Kara smiled._ _

__

__"I've never been so serious in my life."_ _

__

__Lena smiled, too, taking one of her hands to the back of Kara's neck, pulling her into a kiss. It all made sense at that moment, from the joy when Kara was around to the void when she was away, Lena understood why her world had taken on colors the moment the young reporter entered her office for the first time. Lena loved her, she was sure of it, and apparently Kara loved her too._ _

__

__Kara pulled away, smiling at the light expression on Lena's face._ _

__

__"I have something for you." Kara said, reaching for something in her pocket. She handed the small box to Lena, who looked puzzled when she saw the necklace and the unknown stone._ _

__

__"I earned it on Earth 1 ... Apparently this stone hasn’t yet been discovered here." Kara said nervously._ _

__

__"Kara, it's beautiful." Lena said with emotion, holding the necklace in her hand. "Thank you." she said, hugging Kara. Then she handed the necklace to Kara and turned her back so she could put it on. She lifted her hair and felt a slight shiver as she felt Kara’s hands closing the necklace near the nape of her neck. She turned to face Kara again and smiled._ _

__

__"I have something for you, too." Lena got up and reached for the box on her desk, then sat down next to Kara on the leather couch. "Merry Christmas, Kara." Lena said, handing the small box over._ _

__

__Kara's eyes flashed at the delicate gold bracelet with a planet-shaped pendant. On the other side of the pendant was written "You are my world" and Kara couldn’t help the tear that ran down her face._ _

__

__"I was planning to tell you about my feelings, too." Lena murmured shyly. "You mean the world to me Kara. You've been my only friend for so long, but I like you not just as a friend, I want more than just your friendship, Kara.”_ _

__

__"Oh, Lena." Kara brought her face closer to Lena's. "I feel the same way about you," Kara whispered, kissing Lena with passion._ _

__

__

__

___I made a promise to you___

____

_To wait for your return_

____

_The snowflakes won’t fall_

____

_We can’t deck the halls_

____

_It's not Christmas until you come home._

__

___ _

__

___ _

__

___ _

__

___Last year Christmas was great, Lena pondered as she walked hand in hand with Kara, on her way to her apartment. It had been her first Christmas in years, even though she was anxious for fear of invading the Danvers’ party, Lena recalled the Karaoke competition, the first time she'd ever drinks eggnog and got slightly drunk with the drink, she recalled the feeling of surprise at receiving a gift from Alex, who finally seemed to have accepted her in the group, even with the surname Lena carried. She remembered the feeling of loneliness and impotence in previous Christmas, recalled what was the worst Christmas of her life at age six and sighed._ _ _

__

___ _

__

___"Is everything okay?" Kara asked as she heard Lena's sigh._ _ _

__

___ _

__

___"Thank you for reminding me how good Christmas can be." Lena muttered. "I remember worshiping Christmas when I was four, before it all happened..." Kara gently squeezed Lena's hand._ _ _

__

___ _

__

___"Then I just didn’t want to celebrate anymore. There was nothing to celebrate with the Luthors... Lillian made sure to keep me from attending Christmas dinners during my childhood. She made sure to give Lex the most expensive gifts, while I spent Christmas alone in high school and college. I had forgotten how good it was to gather friends and family on Christmas Eve and celebrate until you invited me to your party last year."_ _ _

__

___ _

__

___Lena stopped walking, wiping the tears from her face and smiling._ _ _

__

___ _

__

___"But this... this is the best Christmas I've ever had. And it's thanks to you.”_ _ _

__


End file.
